Regret
by YutaMochie
Summary: Kau tahu? Sesuatu yang menyakitkan daripada pukulan? Yaitu Perkataan.. Summary gagal :v Warning: boyslove, Top!Taeyong, Top!Hansol, Bottom!Yuta, Taeyu/Yutae, slight! Hanta/Yusol, NCT


Bunyi alarm berkumandang di sebuah kamar apartemen, seorang namja yang masih bergulung dalam balutan hangat mulai terusik tidurnya, namja tersebut mengerjabkan mata dan tangannya terulur meraih jam weker untuk mematikannya, disibaknya selimut kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya sambil meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku. Namja itu menapakkan kakinya pada lantai dingin dan menghela nafas berat melihat situasi kamarnya yang terasa hampa, Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian menyeret langkahnya dengan malas kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, ia akan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah pagi ini.

Taeyong pov

Aku memasuki gedung fakultas dan memarkirkan mobil di parkiran, ku hela nafas berat dan memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, kulepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar untuk melangkah menuju kelas Park Songsaenim. Dari jauh dapat ku lihat beberapa mahasiswa tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kelas, aku hanya tersenyum miring melihatnya dan tetap melangkah dengan tenang tanpa takut akan konsekuensi tidak diizinkan masuk bagi mahasiswa yang melanggar dispensasi waktu. _Heol,_ biarlah toh aku memang malas untuk mengikuti kelas hari ini, motto diriku ke kampus hari ini hanyalah untuk latihan basket demi mengikuti lomba yang akan diadakan acara POMNAS dan juga melihat 'dia'.

* * *

"Jadi untuk memulai sebuah usaha kalian harus melakukan analisa finansial terlebih dahulu supaya laba dan rugi serta naik turunnya omset dapat diketahui dengan jelas" semua mahasiswa mengangguk pertanda mereka paham apa yang dijelaskan oleh Park Songsaenim.

"Baiklah sampai disini ada pertanyaan?" Park Songsaenim mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya jatuh pada satu sosok dipojok kanan dan mendengus malas. " Lee Taeyong-ssi.. lebih baik anda tidak usah masuk daripada hanya bisa melamun dikelas". Namun yang bersangkutan mengacuhkan pernyataan tersebut. Park Songsaenim menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan mahasiswanya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah saya rasa anda mengerti semua dan sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya, terimakasih" Park seongsaenim melangkah keluar setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan untuk kelas hari ini. Semua mahasiswa mulai bangkit tak terkecuali bagi namja yang berada di pojok kanan yang hanya melamun sepanjang mata kuliah berlangsung.

Taeyong Pov

Aku menyeret langkah menuju stadion kampus, latihan basket di mulai jam 10:15 dan ini masih jam 09:41-lebih kurang masih ada 30 menit untuk memanfaatkan waktu untuk melakukan hal lain. Ya, aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk melihat 'dia' di stadion. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak mahasiswa melirik ke arahku, mengabaikan mereka aku mempercepat langkah untuk segera melihat 'dia' yang selalu hadir setiap saat di benakku.

Aku memilih tribun pojok kanan untuk memfokuskan mataku yang langsung tertuju pada satu sosok yang jaraknya lebih kurang 50 meter dariku yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Manajer Club Sepak Bola (Luhan songsaenim) beserta kedua sahabatnya (Xiumin-Baekhyun), tangan jahil Baekhyun songsaenim menepuk _booty_ 'dia' yang hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku terkekeh melihat pemandangan menggemaskan darinya, ingin rasanya aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh hangat itu memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk menyampaikan betapa aku sangat menggilainya. Dia -Nakamoto Yuta seorang mahasiswa tingkat 3 -sama denganku- berdarah Jepang dan seorang aktivis kampus selain sebagai pelatih Club Sepak Bola. Mampu memikat hati semua orang dengan _h_ _ealing smile-_ nya.

'Juga seorang yang pernah kusakiti...'

* * *

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya keluar stadion menuju lapangan basket, sesampainya disana Ia menuju _locker room_ untuk berganti pakaian. Langkahnya menuju ke arah team nya sambil mendribble bola yang Ia bawa.

" _what's up bro_ , Kau terlihat kurang bersemangat, _are you okay_?" Yuzhi bertanya sambil merangkul bahunya.

" _Ck_ hentikan basa basi mu itu" Taeyong membalas dengan ketus.

" _Slow men_ kau ini tidak pernah berubah _ckck_ " Yuzhi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Kau seperti manusia kurang belaian Yuzhi- _ssi_ " sergah seorang namja bernama Kun yang baru saja selesai melakukan pemanasan.

"Kau mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar berani mengejekku huh?" Balas Yuzhi sengit.

"Tentu saja, tidak seperti kau yang gonta ganti pasangan tiap malam" balas Kun kelewat santai sambil tersenyum kearah tribun dan melambai-melambaikan tangannya.

Taeyong yang kebetulan sedang melakukan pemanasan ikut melihat arah pandang Kun dan seketika matanya membola, hatinya bergetar melihat pemandangan dimana namja bersurai blonde tengah tersenyum dengan _childish_ sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Kun yang Taeyong ketahui bernama WinWin -namja yang terlibat satu _club dance_ dengannya- namun bukan itu fokus Taeyong melainkan kepada namja manis bersurai _coklat eboni_ yang tengah sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

" _Oh my god Lee Taeyong our sexy cherryboy in here_.. bisakah aku mencobanya semalam?"

"Mati saja kau!"

"AKHHH"

Yuzhi hampir saja jatuh akibat tendangan Taeyong pada tulang keringnya.

"Oh _shit_ Taeyong Lee kau bisa mematahkan kakiku" Yuzhi masih meringis sambil mengelus kakinya yang mendapat tendangan gratis dari sahabatnya.

"Kau mati lumpuh pun aku tidak peduli" Balas Taeyong dengan nada sinis, Kun bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri melihat Taeyong yang tengah murka saat ini, Taeyong ini sangat sensitif bila menyangkut dengan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya terlebih untuk namja manis yang tengah duduk manis pada salah satu tribun.

"Hei ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Yuzhi-ah _gwenchana_?" Hansol Ji si kapten basket datang sambil memberikan Smartphone nya pada pelatih yang baru tiba, Yuzhi hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan mengatakan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah karena semua anggota team telah berkumpul saatnya kita mulai latihan" Pelatih Oh memberi aba-aba dan mengisyaratkan anak didiknya untuk segera mengambil posisi masing.

Latihan berlangsung dengan lancar terlebih Taeyong sangat bersemangat karena sang pujaan hati yang kebetulan sekali entah ada gerangan apa ada disini yang tengah memberi semangat kepada team mereka. 30 menit kemudian Pelatih Oh memberi waktu istirahat dan mereka bubar menuju sisi lapangan. Taeyong menghela nafas lelah sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya, matanya berpendar kearah tribun dan tidak menemukan namja manis bersurai coklat eboni yang menjadi semangatnya hari ini.

Namun, matanya membola dan Ia tercekat melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh di depannya. Kini, Yuta -si namja manis- sedang memberikan minuman isotonic kepada si Kapten Basket sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir ditubuh namja itu.

"Terimakasih sayang kau sudah datang hari ini" Hansol mengusap sayang kepala yuta.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau ada jadwal kosong pasti akan kesini _hyung_ " Jawab yuta dengan senyum manis yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Saat pertandingan nanti kau pasti datang kan?" Hansol memberikan tatapan memelas agar kekasih manisnya ini luluh dan akan hadir pada hari pertandingan nanti.

"Aku ingin... tapi waktunya beradu dengan jadwal pertandingan Club Sepak Bola" Yuta menjawab dengan nada sedih, Ia sangat ingin hadir dihari penting kekasih bongsornya itu.

"Tenanglah, akan aku bicarakan dengan koordinator Club Sepak Bola agar memindahkan jadwal tandingnya" Hansol mencubit pelan pipi gembul Yuta dan mengecupnya sebelum membawa Yuta kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Semua yang ada disana berteriak histeris melihat pemadangan langka dari seorang Ji Hansol, oh siapa yang tidak histeris saat mengetahui si kapten basket yang terkenal kalem dan tidak banyak bicara ini serta banyak digilai para wanita ternyata sudah punya tambatan hati. Namun, lain hal nya dengan namja bernama Lee Taeyong, Ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemandangan memilukan hatinya. Para team nya menatap khawatir keadaan Taeyong sekarang yang sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

"T-taeyong _hyung_.." Mark menggantungkan ucapannya, Ia tidak yakin untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja _Hyung_?" Jaehyun yang mengerti apa yang ingin di utarakan Mark pun mencoba untuk membantu juniornya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Taeyong setelah berusaha merubah raut wajah kedalam _mode stoic_ andalannya.

Baik Jaehyun maupun yang lainnya tahu apa yang Taeyong rasakan -bahkan Yuzhi yang tidak pernah terlibat dengan 'Mencintai' dan 'Dicintai' pun ikut merasakannya. Biasanya disaat seperti ini Yuzhi dengan semangat 45 akan membuli Taeyong, Namun untuk kali ini Ia hanya mampu menepuk pundak sahabatnya ini.

Selesai istirahat latihan kembali dimulai, kali ini Taeyong tidak fokus maupun semangat seperti saat babak awal. Berkali-kali pelatih menegur Taeyong yang terus melakukan kesalahan bahkan permainan Taeyong terkesan sangat bringas terhadap lawan team mereka, tak jarang Taeyong memandang tajam sosok Hansol yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar untuknya. Sungguh, Taeyong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hari ini, ini terlalu mendadak untuknya, kenapa harus Hansol -teman satu team sekaligus seniornya- ini yang berhasil meraih hati Namja pujaannya, kenapa Hansol melakukan ini padanya, Ia sangat yakin Hansol tahu akan hubungannya dengan Yuta. Apa Hansol berniat menikungnya? Tidak!

karena sesungguhnya Ia lah yang memulai kesalahan ini.

* * *

Taeyong menutup kasar pintu apartemen, tubuhnya merosot dibalik pintu dengan kepala menunduk dan memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh layar _home screen_ dan mengelus permukaan wajah cantik yang tengah Ia peluk sembari mencium pipi gembul si cantik yang tersenyum manis dengan wajah merona. Taeyong ingat, betapa Ia sangat menyukai pipi gembul yang sering Ia cubit dengan gemas sampai si empunya berteriak kesal setengah mati. Taeyong sangat merindukan semua momen yang pernah Ia lalui bersama Yuta.

Flashback

Sore itu Yuta melangkahkan kakinya dari halte menuju apartemennya, Ia tersenyum senang telah melewati padatnya jadwal kuliah hari ini, langkah kecilnya melewati taman bermain dan Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku taman, semilir angin sore menerpa paras manis dan menerbangkan surai halus itu. Mata coklatnya berpendar melihat keadaan taman yang ramai pengunjung di sore hari dengan lalu lalang atau sedang bersantai ria bersama teman maupun keluarga bahkan bersama pasangan, Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini.

Tak lama senyum yang sedari tadi terpatri di bibir kissablenya luntur dalam sekejab kala netranya menangkap sosok familiar tengah bersama seorang namja bersurai hitam legam dimana kini tampak malu-malu. Yuta mengucek matanya untuk memastikan kalau Ia salah lihat namun tetap saja itu sosok yang Ia kenal.

Sosok yang merupakan kekasihnya..  
Kini tengah mengumbar kemesraan dengan namja lain yang tidak Ia ketahui siapa gerangan namja itu..

Yuta memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan dadanya, semakin dekat hatinya semakin sakit melihat pemandangan pilu dihadapannya. Yuta menghirup nafas untuk pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya, memejamkan mata sejenak dan mencoba mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua namja didepannya.

"T-ttaeyongie~.." akhirnya nama itu keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis.  
Namja yang disebutkan namanya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Yuta kini dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca seakan sudah siap menumpahkan kristal bening itu, sedangkan namja berperawakan mungil disamping Taeyong hanya menatap dengan tatapan datar.

"Oh kau Yuta ada apa?" Taeyong bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan sangat santai.

"Hiks.. apa maksud semua ini? S-siapa namja ini?" Pertahanan Yuta runtuh dan kristal-kristal bening yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini mengalir bebas melewati pipi putihnya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Dia Ten, kekasihku yang sebenarnya" Taeyong berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang diikuti namja bernama Ten yang kini tersenyum licik kearah Yuta.

"Tidak.. katakan ini tidak benar Taeyongie" Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang semakin deras menuruni pipinya.

"Apanya yang tidak benar? Sadarlah Nakamoto kau hanya dijadikaan namja taruhan selama ini oleh Taeyong Hyung serta teman-temannya" Ten menjawab dengan nada sinis, Taeyong hanya bersmirk ria.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ aku tiba-tiba bosan, kita tinggalkan saja namja jalang ini" Ten melanjutkan ucapannya sembari merangkul lengan Taeyong dan beranjak dari sana.

"Hiks Taeyong tunggu.. jangan seperti ini, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Hiks A-aku sangat mencitaimu.." Yuta meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Taeyong dan memohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya, sungguh Ia tidak ingin berakhir secepat ini dengan Taeyong, Yuta benar-benar tulus mencintai namja tampan itu.

Hati Taeyong sedikit bergetar dan Ia menatap kasian tubuh kurus yang kini terlihat ringkih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Namun Ia mengabaikan rasa itu dan memilih memenangkan egonya yang mengatakan bahwa Ten adalah pilihan terbaiknya dibanding Yuta. Tangannya menyentak kasar lengan kurus itu hingga tubuh Yuta jatuh tersungkur ditanah lembab yang kini mulai dituruni rintik hujan.

Taeyong merengkuh Ten kepelukannya dan melangkah pergi dari sana mengabaikan Yuta yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu juga sudut hatinya yang terasa pilu entah karena apa. Sore itu adalah pertemuan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

End of Flashback

Taeyong meneteskan air matanya dan menghentakkan kepalanya ke pintu, Ia sangat bodoh menyia-nyiakan Yuta yang selama ini tulus mencintainya apa adanya dan memilih namja yang hanya memanfaatkannya. Ten, namja yang Ia sukai ternyata sudah lebih dulu mempunyai kekasih bernama Johnny yang selama ini berada di Amerika untuk menyelesaikan studynya. Ten, hanya menganggap Ia sebagai pelampiasan semata tidak lebih dari yang Ia harapkan, memanfaatkannya untuk mengisi rasa rindu dan hari-hari membosankan tanpa adanya Johnny nan jauh disana.

Ingin sekali Ia memutar waktu setiap mengingat kenangan pahit yang Ia lakukan. Seharusnya waktu itu Ia memilih Yuta, menghapus air mata di pipi gembul yang selalu memberinya senyum penuh arti dan menenangkan, merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang basah oleh hujan yang seakan ikut merasakan apa yang namja manis itu rasakan, membelanya disaat orang lain dengan sadisnya mencerca Yuta, mendengar jeritan sakit dibagian hatinya ketika melihat Yuta menangis dan menderita karenanya.

dan membalas 'Aku juga sangat mencintaimu...'

FINE

* * *

A/N: Hai semuanya akhirnya ff yang hampir sebulan bersarang di folder terpublish juga, ini adalah ff perdanaku setelah selama ini hanya menjadi seonggok reader tak berguna /slapped/ maaf jika banyak penyalahgunaan(?) kata dan kalimat yang berantakan juga typo yang sangat mungkin nyempil dimana-mana /slapped/  
Mohon sarannya untuk ff membosankan ini juga perkembangan tulisanku selanjutnya xD

Aku juga minta maaf untuk Ten-stan dan Yuzhi-stan :v percayalah aku mencintai semua member NCT /plak


End file.
